


Beautiful Romance

by LadyHunter21



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHunter21/pseuds/LadyHunter21
Summary: She was a simple woman. She wasn’t meant to be a part of any of this. She wanted simple things. All of this changed when she met him at the Ivy House.





	1. Chapter 1

"How is He?"

"He’s getting worse every time I come. We need to treat him before he die."

"How many?" The man looked at the young woman with a sad look "1000 pounds.

" He said trying to not showing all the pity he felt for her.

"Okay. I'll accompany you to the door." She said visibly troubled by the news. Once the doctor left she ran to her father. Her mother died few years ago and she was raised by her father. Her father later was sick from pulmonary tuberculosis. The health care was way more expensive she only had 100 pounds.

"Mabel." Her father said painfully.

"Yes Dad?"

"I'm sorry. You deserved so much better"

"It’s not your fault. Don’t worry I'll find a way to pay."

The father wanted to speak but seeing the sadness on his daughter face he chose to stay quiet. He decided to take a nap. Mabel thought about the offer Mrs. Parade told her. There was a club the Ivy House searching for waitresses . Mrs. Parade told her that she could make her enter. After she made sure that her father was okay she grab her coat and decided to the 67th Tulips Avenue. When she finally arrived she knocked 3 Times Before Mrs. Parade came to open.

"Mabel, what can I do for you darling?"

"I’m here to take the offer. " Mrs Parade invited her inside. Mrs. Parade was a French chubby woman. She came to London with her husband and was disowned by her family for marrying an man that they didn’t approve of. She never had kids explaining why she was so attached to Mable. Mrs. Parade was friend with Violet Kray the mother of the Kray Twins. The twins were the gangsters who owned the Ivy House. Lately Violet told Mrs. Parade that the Ivy Club needed new waitresses. Mrs. Parade later told Mable about it. Mabel wasn’t fond of the idea but after her father was diagnosed she accepted.

"How is your father?"

"He is fighting against the malady."

"Hmm I see. Do you want a cup of tea?"

"No thank you."

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes of course."

"Look at you. You’re so skinny please let me give you something to eat." She said as she get up.

"I'm fine Mrs. Parade." She said with a a sad smile She didn’t even finish that Mrs Parade already came back with a plate.

"Please your late mother would have hated to see you like that."

Mabel was a very humble person really polite and sweet. She wanted to open a pastry and live a simple life. She was a beautiful woman with her long black hair, reddish luscious lips, and blue eyes. She looked like one of these girl born in the wrong conditions but didn’t complain about it. Tomorrow they were meeting with Violet and her son and with luck Mabel could star tomorrow. 


	2. First Day at The Ivy House

“DAD I GOT THE JOB." Mable screamed as soon she entered the house.

 

"Really? I’m so proud of you. " 

 

"What you want to eat for dinner?"

 

"Nothing special. So when are you starting?"

 

"Tonight at 10:00 pm”

 

"Mable started making dinner and her father started to prepared the table.

 

"Are you Okay? Do you need help?”

 

"No. I’m sick but not dead," 

 

"How was your day?"

 

"Good playing cards with Mrs. Parker as usual and you?"

 

Mrs. Parker was the neighbor always checking up on them since her mother's death. She always been there as long Mabel’s could remember. She had a son Ansel. Ansel was Mabel's best friend always been there for her. 

 

"Well I've been to Mrs. Parade's talking about my waitress job and expectations who were the bosses bla-bla-bla."

 

"Oh. Your cupcakes are gonna burn by the way.”

 

"Oh fuck."

 

"Please less swearing."

 

"It’s ironic of you. Mom always called you out for swearing."

 

"Touché."

 

"I miss her."

 

"Me too. "

 

"It's ready. ”

 

Both sat and start to eat Mable was formidable when it come to cuisine. She get it from her mother. 

 

"These cupcakes are to die for."

 

Mabel’s father always cheered her up. He was an old man who still wanted to live. He didn’t care about his sickness he wanted to die happy not stressed. He cared about Mabel only. She was everything and truly hoped that one day she’ll find her way to an happy life.

 

"Thank you I put every bit of energy I had.”

 

"It’s 9:20"

 

"Fuck." Mable said as she ran to her room.

 

"MABLE!”

 

"Sorry!"

 

Mable hurried up to put a black short sleeved dress, a pair of black heels , a bit of red lipstick and brushed her hair faster than the speed of sound. She grabbed her coat.

 

"Let me do this..."

 

"Go to work. Don’t worry about me. "

 

Mable listened before running outside 

 

"Ansel! Can you give me a ride?"

 

"Sure! Where you going?"

 

"Ivy House. " she said as she get up in the car.

 

"The Kray’s club?"

 

"Yes!"

 

"Why?"

 

"I got a job here."

 

"What about the rich family on the upper side?"

 

"The Job doesn’t worth it. And it’s too far. If my father have a problem I won’t be able to run to him"

 

"Oh. Excited? Stressed? "

 

"Both. I just hope that I’m not late."

 

"We already here."

 

"Thank you. Here is.." she said as she was about to give him money

 

"Nope. Stop doing that a kiss and it’s good."

 

"Fine." She said Beifre giving him  a kiss on the cheek.

 

"Be careful. And call me when you done. "

 

"Don’t worry."

 

As she arrived it was already 10:00 pm she quickly get herself to work. Nothing special she just did her job. She had got many tips that night. Was it her polite and nice attitude or the two That she was gifted with? She didn’t know and didn’t care it was only more money. As she was working she felt a look on her. She turned back and saw Ronnie Kray. She didn’t care and only smiled at him. Ronnie didn’t return it back. He was concentrated observing her. She was beautiful long dark hair, plum red lips, blue eyes and that smile. She also had a beautiful body an beautiful chest and beautiful hips. He didn’t detailed her but surely appreciated what he saw. He didn’t disdain woman but never found himself to be particularly pleased by them. A first time for everything they said. The night went well. At the end of her night Mable called Ansel who was coming in fifteen minutes. As she was about to leave she saw Ronnie Kray again. 

 

"Good night Mr. Kray." She said with an sweet smile. Before leaving. Ronnie didn’t reply too busy thinking. Ansel was already here and she already get up.

 

"How was the night?"

 

 

"Good I’ve got many tips."

 

"Good are you tired?"

 

"You have no idea how. My feets are dead."

 

Ansel laughed beifre asking

 

"Would you mind going on a date with me tomorrow?"

 

"No. But I have to see if my dad will be good You knwo with malady and all."

 

"Of course."

 

They talked about everything and anything . Awn they were getting at Mabel’s the Kray Twins were talking about business and all as they finished.

 

"Who is the new girl?"

 

"Which one?"

 

"The dark haired one blue eyes black dress"

 

"Oh Mabel?"

 

"Yes her."

 

”She’s from here Mrs. Parade presented her. Very nice girl."

 

"You've met her?"

 

"At mom's house. Why?"

 

"Just by curiosity."

 

"She told you good night before she left."

 

"I didn’t heard her."

 

Reggie was surprised Ronnie didn’t asked about the new staff. Especially not about the girls but who knows maybe it was only by curiosity. He didn’t pay attention.

 

Mable arrived to her house and wished a good night to Ansel her father was asleep. She washed the dishes before washing herself. She put an nice gown on and go to sleep. Those heels murdered her feets. 

 

Why was he looking at me though? She thought. Who cares she thought before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my English isn’t perfect. Feel free to give opinions tips and comment. I’m still looking for English surnames. Still looking for a middle name. If you got any idea drop it. Thank you for reading.


	3. Tell me about yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the first timme they both meet each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My summary is shitty just keep going.

She didn’t know how it end up that way. She was on her knees sucking Ron Kray. She didn’t know how and why.  As she though how this had happened he pulled her hair and made her suck his further causing her to  choke. A few minutes minutes later he came into her mouth and she swallowed it. 

"MABEL WAKE UP."

 

"Wait what? I swear Ansel I can explain I don’t know how we finished here."

 

"What are you talking about? Hurry up you gonna be late."

 

"She looked at the clock it was 9:35 pm."

 

"Give me a few minutes." 

 

It's been a three months and a week that Mabel worked at the Barn. She had enough money to pay the treatments. How? The tips. Mabel had over 100 pounds a night mostly from men. She knew how it worked with the men at the barn a smile ,a look and a nice pair of tits. She didn't even had to force it. It wasn't her way and her morals but it take what it takes. 

 

She dress up make up and perfumed as fast as she could. As she was finishing her routine she saw a book on her night table "Tales of An Fabulous Romance." The scene she dreamed about was the scene she read before falling asleep."

 

"Crappy book."

 

As she fished to prepare herself she grabbed her coat and was about to go to work.

 

"Sleepy Head be careful."

"Don’t worry Dad. And Don’t eat all the pastries here."

 

"I brought to the world and it’s how You thank me. "Her father said dramatizing.

 

"My apologizes." she said joking.

 

As they were on their way to the Club

 

"I saw you last night at the club"

 

"Oh yeah why didn’t you come see me."

 

"I didn’t thought about it. By the way Ron Kray be looking at you. "

 

"Maybe he saw that I kept the tips to myself. "

 

"Maybe ,be careful they said he’s psychotic "

 

" He ner did nothing to me there's nothing to worry about.”

 

When She had arrived she kissed him on the cheeks and enters. She noticed that men would look at her as usual  but soon after act like they weren’t. She could understand this from married men but from the singles one it was weird. Other than the men avoiding to look at her her feets were killed. There was way more clients than usual and those feets were dead.She was serving a client when she saw Ron Kray looking at her. She smiled as usual but he didn’t return the smile.

 

 

''Al I'm going to take a break replace me please.''

 

''I got you.''

 

Mabel left by behind the building to take a breath of air.''

 

"How you doing sweetie?"

 

Lee Mills was waiter at the barn. Him and Mabel became friends quickly after Mabel first weeks. They talked to each other about everything. 

 

"I’m exhausted. My feets can’t take it no more."

 

"That’s why I love being a male."

 

"Tomorrow I have a date with Ansel."

 

"Hmm If I Were you I won’t say it too loud."

 

"Why?"

 

"Ron Kray Is always looking at you. Also He knows about Ansel and you know who Ron Kray is."

 

"We are in his club. Say it out loud again. He seems to be pretty nice."

 

"How naive are you? He is psychotic schizophrenic."

 

'' Look that schizophrenic gave me a job. And please we are in his club come on a little respect.

 

On the other side Reggie was with Ronnie talking about business. Things us were going great. Reggie however noticed that Ronnie was focused on something else or someone else.

 

 "Mabel seems to get your attention."

 

 "She’s Good with the clients, men especially."

 

"She always smiling at you you should I don’t  know talk to her or at least returning her smile. " 

 

Ron glared at him. 

 

"Look I swear honey he was looking at you. "

 

"Well if I got an employe that will get 300 pound every night as tips I will glare them to death."

 

"He’s not glaring at you he’s fascinated I think or he Have a repulsed desire to fuck you."

 

"Mabel?"

 

"Hum Yes?"

 

"Ron want to see you. "

 

"Okay."

 

It was Teddy. That man had that sweet psychotic vibes coming from him. 

 

"If I'm getting fired You getting fired too."

 

 "It’s been two minutes. I didn’t even finish my cigarette. And a tips try to not gag on his dick and if he put it in the ass Take a deep breath it’s hurt at first but I swear it’s an guilty pleasure."

 

"You dirty. Maybe it's because you're crazy ass told that he was schizophrenic. Lok like Imma a be a baby sitter.

 

''At least you will got a decent job. I will probably be an male hooker.''

 

''Don't say that. Maybe he just want to..'

 

 "Fuck you and destroying your anus?''

 

''Stoopp. I have to go.'' she said between laugh

 

''Another tip.''

 

''What?'' 

 

''Don't bite.''

 

Mabel laughed before getting back in the barn she directly go to Ron's office.

* * *

 

Once she was there she took a deep breath and enter in Ronnie's office, anyone could have seen how nervous she was. She only saw Teddy with that satisfied loo on his face. Teddy left a few seconds later.

 

 "Try to get it more deep Honey." Teddy whispered to her before leaving and closing the door.

 

No need to be a genius to guess what they were doing, 

 

 "Mister Kray."

 

"Drop the Mister. Call me Ron no Ronnie."

 

 "Oh Okay then." She said with her little voice. 

"Mable come closer."

If he try to fuck me Jay have some superhuman perception. She thought as she come closer she was facing him.

 ''Sit.''

Once she sited he bluntly and calmly said 

''Tell me about you.''

All of this just to talk. Let's see the good her anus wasn't getting destroyed. 

''Well there's nothing special about me. I'm turning 23 years old in seven weeks, I live with my father who is under treatment for tuberculosis, I'm a waitress but you already know that, hum I think it's all the rest is just boring. 

''Any lover?''

''Well I'm seeing someone but I can't say that we are together. ''

''What do you like to do for fun?''

''Well I like to cook, read books It's the two I really like other than that I don't really care. What about you?

Ron raised an eyebrows

''Well I'm Ron Kray, I have a twin and I'm a gangster.'

''I know that I mean your childhood, what you like, do you have a lover and all. I mean I replied all your questions maybe you could replying to my questions?  ''

''There's nothing much to say I was born in London, I had diphteria younger and I almost died due to an head injury , I became a gangster and now I'm talking to you.''

''What do you like?''

''Men, poems, Fishing.'' 

He likes poems? I didn't see that coming.

''I have a book about poems at home I can bring it tomorrow.''

''Isn't tomorrow your day off.'' 

''Yes but I can pass by.'' 

It was late and Mabel would've been at home if it wasn't for him. They talked a lot Ronnie was incredibly polite and nice to her but he was fascinated by her her sweet nature wasn't something wow but the way she was she wasn't boring as he thought she was living but yet quiet she didn't enter in any categories she wasn't innocent as she seems she was an cultivated woman shame she was waitress her voice was so sweet. He didn't know why but he wanted to talk to her all night but the por girl was tired he could see it in her eyes and it touched him how she tried to stay awake. 

Despite how aleatory their dialogue was Mabel talked to him the smae way she willl talk to Ansel or Lee. Anyone sane would be freak out if a gangster asked all those questions but her she replied and asked. Maybe it was stupidity or her her sweet nature. She didn't knew that was the start of a beautiful nightmare.

 

''How are you gonna go home.''

 

''Walk.''

 

''I can't let a lady walking around alone in the streets at night. I'll give a ride.''

 

''You don't need to.''

 

''No I'll give you a ride.''

 

Mabel accepted. On their way home she fall asleep on his shoulder. She looked like a doll. She looked so fragile. 

 

''Mabel?'' He tried to shake her a little for her to woke up.

 

''Yes?''

 

''We are at your place.''

 

'Oh thank you for the ride.''

 

The exhaustion was in her voice. She later get out he car.''

''Good night Ronnie she said with a smile.

''Good night Mabel.''

 

She entered the room hurry to get in a gown and fall on the bed. In a matter of seconds she had fall asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dint bjt y’a know. Y’a still can’t lesve opinions.

**Author's Note:**

> Well my English isn’t good so I welcome any tips to ameliorate it. Feel free to leave an opinion or comments. And thank you to reading my story :)


End file.
